Invader Zim Dare Show Of Doominess And Waffles!
by xLil' Suga Babyx
Summary: The entire cast of IZ is at my mercy again! But this time, TearsxOfxBlood joins me! Join us on our crazy misadventures with new characters, new Dares and of course WAFFLES! Please send dares and review :


**Invader Zim Dare Show Of Doominess And Waffles**

**So this is mine and TearsxOfxBlood's new story! **

**She actually helped me write this so thank youuuu!**

**Meg and Talia belong to TearsxOfxBlood and Dia belongs to me...oh, and Invader Zim does not belong to us but if it did then we would basically RUN IT FOREVER MWAHAHAHA **

**We really hope you enjoy it XD**

* * *

Suga: *_Walks into a empty Deserted studio_* Wow, it's been a while since I've been here...

Random Guy: *_Charges at Suga_* That's because you abandoned it you BITC...

Suga: TOOOOOOBIIIII!

Tobi: NYA! *_Hits Guy on the head with a Bat_*

Suga: Phew!

Random Guy: Arrrrgh *_Groans_*

Suga: QUICK KILL IT!

Tobi: DANG IT, I don't wanna go to jail!

Guy: W-who are you...Who a-am I?

Tobi: YAAAY AMNESIA!

Suga: Hey! Your the smart one here!

Tobi: Awwwww...

Guy: What is going on?

Suga: I hate to tell you this but...your adopted.

Guy: NOOOOO *_Jumps out of window_*

Tobi: SUGA!

Suga: *_Noms on a waffle_* Don't worry, the seagulls will save him, look!

Guy: AHHHHHH!

Suga: Nooooo wait, their ripping his face off...I'm bored let's find an iHop!

Tobi: Was there any need for that?

Suga: well he shouldn't of called me a bit...hmpfth!

Tobi: No swearing!

Suga: but...

Tobi: We're on the brink of being reported as it is!

Suga: Who by?

Tobi: *_Silence_*

Suga: *_Silence_* ...That Monkey...

* * *

Suga: HELLOOOOO PONYVILLE!

Tobi: We're not in Ponyville...

Suga: Canterlot?

Tobi: No

Suga: Hoofington?

Tobi: No

Suga: Manehatton?

Tobi: No...

Suga: Gallop...

Tobi: NO! NO MORE PONIES.

Suga: Okay then Everypony!

Tobi: ...Oh what the hell...PONIES X3

Suga: Ponies don't exist silly!

Tobi: Wha...but I thought... Then what's that? *_Points to a Pony_*

Suga: That's a fugal fish...

Tobi: But...

Suga: FUGAL. FISH.

Tobi: Annnnnnnywaaaaay, welcome to Invader Zim Dare Show Of Doominess and Waffles...or as I like to call it IZDSODAW!

Random Person: THAT ISN'T A REAL WORD!

Suga: What are you a dictionary?

Dictionary: Indeed I am!

Tobi: *_Kicks through the roof_* TAKE THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Suga: TOBI!

Tobi: Wut?

Suga: ...nevermind. Let's Do This!

(_A bright Blue Light engulfs the Studio producing Rainbow Smoke *Don't ask why* When the smoke clears, the entire cast of Invader Zim is on the stage_)

Zim: Where is the ALMIGHTY ZIM BEEN TRANSPORTED TOOOOOO?

Dib: Zim what ever you're planning, I will stop it!

Zim: I had nothing to do with this!

Dib: I WIL STOP YOU GREEN SCUM! AND WHAT DID YOU DO DIA AND MEG?

Suga: I can sort that out...Tobi, if you please?

Tobi: Sure thing!

(_White flames come out of Tobi's hands, causing a portal to open up out of the floor._)

Tobi: Holy Shit! Did I just do that?

Suga: TOBI!

Tobi: That's my name. Don't wear it out!

Suga: *_sigh_* Never mind. *_slaps forehead_*

(_Sues come out of the portal.)_

Talia: Da fuq?

Meg: Why is the whole IZ cast here?

Dia: This isn't Hogwarts!

Talia: What the hell? Of COURSE it isn't! We're in a DARESHOW!

Meg: Oh, God.

Tobi: *H_ugs on Gir_* *_still carrying him_* That's right! You're all doomed!

Tobi and Gir: *_Bender style_* DOOOOOMED!

Suga: Good news, everyone!

IZ Cast: *_groans_* What?

Tobi: It's Caramelldansen time!

(_Everybody does the Caramelldansen_.)

Meg: What the hell just happened?

Dib: Man I have no idea...

Suga: Dibbeh, I missed you!

Dib: Do I know you?

Suga: Y-you d-don't remember m-me?

Tobi: Different Universe remember?

Suga: DAMN DEM UNIVERSES, I SHALL RULE THEM ALL!

Zim: Now that's what I like to hear!

Suga: R-really? *_Blushes_*

Tobi: YOU CAN'T HAVE A CRUSH ON A MAIN CHARACTER.

Zim: What is this 'Crush' thing you speak of?

Suga: Well I - I - LOOK, DIB HAS A BIG HEAD!

Dia: Daddy don't have a big head! He has a big brain!

Gaz: Filled of paranormal shit more like...

Suga: GAZ STOP IT!

Gaz: What did you just say to me *_Holds Knife_*

Suga: MEEP! *_Hides behind Zim_*

Zim: EARTH STINK GET OFF ZIM!

Suga: Silly Zim, if I was a human, could I do this?

(_Suga picks Zim up and sores into the air with him in her arms_)

Suga: *whispers in his ear* Still think I'm human space boy?

Zim: RELEASE ZIM *_Blushes_*

Suga: Okie Dokie Lokie! *_Drops Zim on the ground_*

Tobi: Damn it Suga, stop flirting with the Alien!

Suga: What do you mean flirting? *_Blushes_*

Talia: God It's like Meg and Dib all over again...

Tobi: *_Hyper_* GET A ROOM, YOU TWO! WHOOOOOOOOOOO! *_Runs around like Gir_*

Zim: Silence, Earth- Scum!

Suga: *_Distracted_* Derp.

Meg: What's with her?

Talia: *_Like a vendor_* Come on! Get your Red Bull! Get your Red Bull here! Free ENERGYYYYY!

Meg: Ooh! Ooh! I want one!

Talia: *mutters* Oh, God.

Meg: *_Takes a Sip_* WHOOOOOO-HOO-HOO-HOOOOOOO! *_Runs around all crazy like_*

Talia: *_sees her on ceiling_* Meg?

Meg: *_sings_* I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOOOOUUUUUCH THE SKYYYYYYYY! *_jumps off ,dances around and starts to sing again_* I'M A PRETTY PONY!

Dib: *_sigh_* And THIS is why she doesn't eat candy, right?

*_Everybody nods_.*

Tobi: Okay, so that's all we have for today! Please send us your dares in the reviews, PM us with your requests or ju….

Suga: SEND THE REQUESTS! SEEEEND THE REQUEEEEESTS!

Tobi: We'd love to hear from you and remember that me and Suga are open to dare's and questions too!

Suga: SEND ME DARES! AND WAFFLES!

Dia: Me and Gir want Muffins and Taco's!

Tobi: I WANT EM TOO XD

Suga: See you guys in the next chapter!

(Millions of Nyan Cats appear out of nowhere)

Suga: AT LAST MY NYAN ARMY!

(Jumps on one as they all fly through the windows)

Meg: Oh god.

Suga: ….(Flies off into the distance)

Tobi: *Runs after Suga* COME BAAAAAAAACK!

* * *

**Tobi: *Still running after Suga* Oh! You guys still here? YOU CARE ABOUT MEEEEEEE :D**

**Suga: NO WE DON'T *Laughs***

**Tobi: NYAAAA**

**Suga: Oh and Guys! Remember, new chapters will be posted every Monday and Questions, Dares and ****Suggestions will close on Fridays! But there might not be a new chapter next week because I might be on holiday :D**

**Tobi: HOLIDAY? YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THIS!**

**Suga: Oh noes...NYAN!**

**Nyan Cat: Squee? *Yes Misstress Suga?***

**Suga: TAKE ME TO THE LLAMA'S!**

**Nyan Cat: Squeee squee squeeee*LLAMAS ARE MA FWEINDS!***

**Tobi: SUGA GET YO ASS BACK HERE!**

**Suga: Stop swearing biatch!**

**Tobi: NEVERRRRR!**

**P.S: Please check out our deviant Art channels links are on our profiles :P**


End file.
